El abrazo de la justicia
by ElusuarioSuicida
Summary: El mundo es horrible,¿pero puede ser un poco menos horrible? Dave y Mindy han perdido a los que mas aman,pero aun se tienen entre ellos.


**_Este fanfiction se ubica durante el entrenamiento de Kick Ass por parte de Hit Girl poco después de los sucesos del primer volumen del cómic. El fic está basado un 90% en el comic, pero decidí conservar las apariencias de los personajes tal y como se ve en la película, debido a que me gusta el cabello esponjado de Dave y pues de Mindy TODO. Bueno esto es un One shot, es mi primer fan fiction así que espero no sea muy mediocre._**

Dave estaba exhausto tanto moral como físicamente después de otro duro día de entrenamiento con Hit Girl, pero no se podía quejar, la pequeña mocosa sí que le daba resultados, para ella debió ser mil veces peor, debió de comenzar desde muy pequeña, mientras Dave haraganeaba viendo televisión, yendo al cine, jugando videojuegos y fantaseando con cómics todo el día y toda la noche la pequeña Mindy estaba sudando y rompiéndose los huesos de todo el cuerpo durante su entrenamiento.

Dave si bien no había llorado mucho la muerte de su madre era porque en ese entonces no comprendía que fue una muerte por decirlo de alguna forma pacífica, la vio feliz y al partir de este mundo no tenía rencores con nadie, pero al contemplar la muerte de Big Daddy las cosas fueron muy diferentes, fue testigo de la crueldad y la brutalidad humana ,por si fuera poco al pobre Kick Ass le incomodaba el hecho de que Big Daddy había sido un padre terrible para Mindy, y decir eso era poco, fue un padre horrible en toda la descripción de la palabra, ¿enseñarle a su hija a matar?, el peor acto que un ser humano puede cometer es quitarle la vida a otro ,ahora enseñárselo a su propia sangre era un nivel aún más allá, pero al final de todo era un loco enfermo con buenas intenciones, a diferencia de otros locos enfermos con malas intenciones como Red Mist y toda su maldita familia.

Pero por lo que se sentía peor era por la muerte Frank D'Amico, aunque Dave se ponía este hecho en duda, ya que era una persona por demás terrible, así que Big Daddy podía ser su peor culpa después de todo, era algo muy difícil y doloroso de pensar.

El pobre Kick Ass se sentía fatal, un día de entrenamiento había terminado y Mindy decidió que podía llegar un poco tarde a casa de Marcus ese día, para hacer algo que pocas veces en su corta e intranquila vida había hecho, descansar tranquilamente, guió a Dave a la azotea de un gran edificio, no era tan alto como un rascacielos, pero si era lo bastante alejado del suelo. No se cambiaron los trajes, decidieron disfrutar ser superhéroes por esta vez.

Era una puesta de sol lenta y hermosa, el cielo tenía ese tono de naranja y morado, que sin duda es muy bello para casi cualquier persona, a Dave le dolían los huesos y se puso a llorar, pero esa era la menor causa, últimamente había pensado más de lo usual en las muertes ya mencionadas. Se quitó la máscara y con su despeinado cabello al viento se puso a sollosar, Hit Girl de inmediato pronuncio una frase:

–"Vamos marica, el entrenamiento es duro pero no te pongas a llorar como una maldita puta barata que acaba de ser abandonada"

Dave tomo a Mindy del brazo y la acerco a su pecho, le dio un fuerte abrazo, Mindy comenzó a llorar sin intentar ocultarlo mas, uno regularmente puede abrazar a alguien fácilmente 2 minutos con mucha tristeza, pero este dolor era sumamente amargo, se abrazaron como nunca en su vida, Dave se sento en el piso contra la pared de un almacén ubicado en la azotea sin soltar a su pequeña compañera ,era la descarga emocional que cargaron durante tanto tiempo, se necesitarían años de terapia para ayudarlos, pero casi 10 minutos de un abrazo los confortaría para varios meses más de dolor en todos aspectos, al principio fue un abrazo fuerte ,Mindy no abrazaba a su mama ese tiempo, ni siquiera uno ,mucho menos a Marcus, él había tenido el honor ocasional d segundos con una palmada, pero este fuerte abrazo era comparado con los de Big Daddy, claro sin contar las veces que la pequeña Hit Girl quedaba dormida en sus fuertes brazos dignos de un superhéroe salido de la historieta con más acción de Marvel o DC. Durante ese mágico momento el tiempo paso lento, Dave acaricio la peluca morada de Mindy y le dio un beso en la frente,

-"Era realmente linda, una linda niñita que puede sacarte el intestino por la boca y ahorcarte con él", pensó Dave.

Mindy devolvió el gesto y acaricio el revuelto y rebelde cabello de Dave, el a su vez alzo la capa de Mindy y paso su mano por la espalda de Mindy como si de una gatito se tratara, esta le dio a su vez un beso en su mejilla con raspones, el día se puso y finalmente se hizo de noche al final del abrazo más largo de sus vidas. Les hubiera gustado que durara toda la noche y dormir así, pero sin duda no se podía. Se despidieron dulcemente y por única vez no hubo groserías, golpes o insultos, era una linda noche. Red Mist mientras tanto se estaba drogando mientras fantaseaba con arrancarle la cabeza a Kick Ass y molerla en una licuadora, estaba pensado en la sangre que próximamente vería, pero aun en este mundo violento existe al amor y el cariño. Un mundo donde existen los superheroes que siempre estarán dispuestos a darte fuerzas cuando mas lo necesitas,incluso cuando tu también eres un superheroe.

FIN


End file.
